Things Left Unsaid
by Yozorami
Summary: Natsu, a 12th year. Is burdened with guilt and remorse for a mistake he has done in the past. Because of him, his best friend died. The tragic event has left Natsu and his group of friends separated from each other and drifted apart. After suffering for a year straight from the loss of his best friend he finds something unbelievable that could bring them all together again. RXR
1. Mistakes Left Incorrect

It was raining outside, I was starring out the window watching the rain drops form puddles on the curve. Days like these make me reminisce about the memories of the places I went to, the things I did, the time I spent, and the happy moments I built with my best friend. Although they were all good memories they didn't leave me in a good mood.

The reason why is because my best friend died exactly this day a year ago.

I'm normally not like this, hell before I use to be the most carefree idiot on the planet. But ever since that day, today, exactly one year ago it all changed. It was all my fault, however I am not a murderer.

At least not directly.

Now I'm just full of regret, remorse, and guilt. I cant help but to blame myself entirely for that day, everyone else sure does and I don't blame them at all.

It was the last day of summer, a sad excuse for the last day that is. Usually you would see kids my age enjoying the last couple of moments with an ironclad circle of friends like you would see in the T.V. Shows or in any slice of life anime, but that didn't happen this summer. Our group had roles for each person. I was the self proclaimed leader, Lucy was the bubbly caring one, Erza was the one that always stopped the fighting, Gajeel was the enforcer, Juvia was the Gray obsessed one, Levy was the brains, and finally Gray was the glue.

The way how I explain it I make it seem like we're mafioso's.

Ever since Gray died we all tried to come together to be stronger for his sake. We all ended up hating each other, they all hated me the most but like I said I don't blame them. Without the glue, we were nothing.

I tossed and turned in my bed trying to find the fleeting comfortable position I tried so hard to find but now lost. I cant even think straight anytime I think about how it happened.

-One Year Ago-

_It was a normal day. The sun was shining, the weather was warm, hell we were even talking about how school was going to go. How our grades would be higher, who would we date, even who was going to fight who this year._

"_Laxus looks like hes about to pound in Jura this year!" I stated with excitement, I always loved watching a good fight._

"_No way. Jura would beat the shit out of Laxus." Gajeel argued with me, as usual._

"_Do all you boys talk about fighting every single day? It's like you're all brain dead!" Lucy retorted._

"_Lu-Chan they don't understand the beautiful world we call girls-ville. The land of all things pure and whole." Levy remarked with a smirk Lucy smiled back._

"_Levy is absolutely, you guys need to be like us girls, peace loving and united." Erza came in pounding her fist over her chest in a salute matter. _

_If Lucy wasn't so afraid of Erza (as we all were) she would've said her side comment a bit louder for her to hear. Which of course was 'You're not so feminine yourself you know.'_

"_Yeah yeah yeah, girls are all sparkles and rainbows and all the other bullshit until one of you guys find something written about you in the washroom stalls or a rumor is spread then all hell breaks loose." Gray argued back smirking slyly._

"_Juvia agrees with Gray-Sama!" Juvia said clinging onto him._

"_See girls like her are the ones that are like ticking time bombs." Gray said, we all laughed._

_It was pretty much like that everyday, just endless talk about meaningless things it all went well, until that is when my personality starting kicking in._

"_Hey Gray, your kind of feminine for a guy you know. I know you're my friend and all but come on, you make me wonder sometimes." I said, not noticing the atmosphere changing._

"_No I'm not, I just don't like being a jackass unlike some people." Gray retorted half serious. I felt the eyes from the rest of our friends travel back and forth between us._

_This was problem the biggest problem with me and Gray's friendship now that I think about it. We were best friends. He always said we were, I didn't even say it once. Gray would care about cheering me up and doing other sensitive stuff that I wasn't use to, while I exploited it. He would playfully fight with me, I would use all my strength and then some back. It was an unfair friendship. He gave I took. It was like this for years. I thought it would happen forever. _

_It wasn't like I didn't care about Gray, he was like a brother to me. I just felt so confident knowing I had someone at my side like that all the time. No matter how much I make fun of him, hurt him physically or emotionally, no matter how much lies I told and promises I made, he always there by my side._

_Just like a loyal retriever._

"_I may be a jackass, but a very handsome one at that." _

"_What's that even suppose to mean? Where the hell did that come from?"_

"_Don't act like you don't give me that look I always see it in your eyes." I said back to him, his face was getting red. At the time I thought he was blushing but now that I think about it he was probably just mad. I always said these little stupid jokes to him that would get under his skin. As soon as I knew it bothered him I just had to increase the consistency and intensity, in other words I would piss him off. But he still came to me as a friend the next day, hell he even let it go._

_He never left me alone._

"_Natsu, you should stop. Those jokes were never funny, they're just stupid and rude." Lucy warned me, she looked serious._

"_Gray doesn't care, no matter what he'll call me his best friend anyways." _

"_Juvia doesn't think Gray is happy right now, he looks mad." Juvia told us holding on to his arm. He was giving me the death stare, but in those times I didn't care._

"_Natsu, I don't give a shit about you you arrogant asshole, I'm sick and tired of all the stupid jokes, its only me you say them too how come you don't ever say it to Gajeel or anyone else?"_

"_That's Cause I respect them a bit more than you buddy." I said, I didn't notice it before but when I said that he seemed to be a bit hurt, I didn't notice the disapproving looks everyone was giving me either. "Even now you still care about me, I'll stand in the middle of this road and you'll do anything in your power to make me move." I said as I made my way to the road which no care were on._

"_Natsu you damn idiot just stop with the bad joke and get your ass off the road!" Gajeel was yelling at me, but I didn't care, I don't even know why I did it that day I felt like I had something to prove._

"_Natsu, I'm not coming to get you off the road so just knock it off!" Gray warned._

"_I'm not moving until you come and get me~" I teased back and I covered my ears and started humming so I could tune our their cries. _

_Back then I didn't notice the way their expressions changed, it went from annoyed, to mad, and then it went to frantic. I was too busy being an immature child to understand. _

_Couple of moments later I felt rumbling underneath my feet I stopped and turned around and saw a huge truck coming at me with no intention to stop. I was shocked, my legs were struck in fear._

_Curiosity killed the cat, well in the case stupidity killed the idiot._

_It was the end my life flashed before my eyes until I felt something knock me out the way I was sent flying, as I hit the ground. I turned around to see something I was expecting even though it was so unexpected. _

"_GRAY!"_

_-_End Of Chapter-

Hey guys I hoped you like my story please review and tell me if it was good or bad I really want to continue I thought it through and everything. If I can get 15 review for the first chapter next chapter will be twice as long. Thanks for reading, see you later.


	2. Memories Left In The Past

_The tension was thick in the air. I was standing in front of the grave a person I have long lost but not even close to forgetting, Gray Fullbuster. _

_Usually when you go to a grave yard you feel remorse or sorrow but the reason as to why there was so much tension was the fact all his friends were here with me, yes that's right the group that has lost its glue has come to pay their respects. It was obvious even the the densest person would have had to clue as to what was the cause of this feeling, they hate me. They blame me for everything, they can't even stand to be near, but I really don't blame them. I hate me too. _

_As a group of people that were close to Gray we felt it was our responsibility to come back every year as a group to pay our respects as a group and to make Gray feel like no matter what he'll always hold a place in this group with us. We agreed that no matter what even if we grow to hate each other, grow distant or start our own lives that we would come back here every year. _

"This is the first time we were _all_ together after it happened, feels sort of nostalgic with a sad twist to it huh?" Lucy muttered out loud trying to break the silence. But it was true, this was the first time.

_We all went our separate ways after Gray died. Lucy met a whole bunch of new people. They're pretty much like her family now, Gajeel and Juvia went off with a delinquent group of 4__th__ years. Erza is always around with her boyfriend Jellal, Levy just surrounds herself in her books and just studies non-stop, and me...I'm just a shut in. _

_Gray and I use to just always hang out when everyone else wasn't around. I had nothing to do at my house and I didn't have other friends to hang out with besides my group, out of everyone+ Gray got me the most and also tolerated me the most too. No matter how much times I pissed him off or hurt his feelings, hell I probably even almost killed him a couple of times. Even after all those times he always came back whenever I needed someone, whenever I needed him. _

_Bringing everyone here together today made me feel a whole mix of emotions, nostalgia, regret, remorse, and also tension. This was not a happy meeting of friends mourning for the death of their beloved friend. It was my fault and as much as no one was saying it we all knew. They do blame me for this but not as much as I blame myself._

"Your right, the last time we were all together was on that day, oh that tragic day." Erza retorted but was lost astray in her thoughts as she was harshly remember the tragic incident that took place.

"Hey do you guys remember the time when we all went swimming and even though we were already stripping to go to the pool Gray took of his trunks to?" Gajeel snickered. I remember that like it was yesterday. We all did a quiet respectful chuckle.

"Oh remember that time when Gray ruined one of my books when him and Natsu were fighting and they tried fixing it by gluing it together but then they just glued the book shut itself." Lucy said bitterly but with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah I remember that too! I was so mad I was first in line to barrow that book after you were finished." Levy pouted in a joke matter. The only quiet ones were Juvia and I, I decided to speak up.

"I remember the time when we were all suppose to go to the beach and I told Gray to meet us there 5 hours before, that was hilarious! He got sunburned to the point he looked liked the devil!" I laughed, but my laughter was not contagious. I looked around at the looks everyone was giving me. Juvia spoke up.

"How convenient is it to know that you had a friend that believed everything you said and would wait for you anywhere told them to. I pity you friends like that don't come quite to often but people like you wont realize that until it's too late." Juvia's darted at me, if looks could kill I would be dead.

"Juvia calm down, it's not Natsu's fault." Lucy tried to embrace her, she was shaking. Now that I looked at her she didn't look like the Juvia I remembered. She seemed lost with a hint of depression.

"I'm sick of this bullshit! I'm so tired of hearing that 'It's not Natsu's fault' yes it is! It is. It is. It is.! You treated Gray like shit even though you knew what he's been through, we all knew but he found the most comfort in you Natsu! But that wasn't enough for you, your ego wasn't satisfied. Just knowing that made your day and you know what you did?! You treated him like shit! Even in his last moments was just him having the short end of the stick like always!" Juvia was now yelling, she wasn't wrong, not at all. As much as Lucy tried to stop her before she looked as if she was on Juvia's side not but she just stood still, silent, like the rest of them.

"I know that! I regret everything I did and said but I can't take it back, there isn't a way for me to do that anymore!" I raised my voice back, i couldn't help but feel guilty. It was _my_ fault she didn't hold back a single cent of truth.

"Anymore?! When did you ever! You never apologized! You had no idea what it was like for me to watch Gray go through that every single day!" Juvia started sobbing tears ran down her face. "If Gray didn't pass away I was going to confess to him by the end of that day!"

"Juvia knock this off I could have sworn you got over this!" Gajeel yelled shaking Juvia enough to make her realize but if anything that just ad her more mad.

"You know what Natsu it should have been you." Juvia said, she meant it too. Those words ran through my head, it was true. It should have been me.

I looked up at everyone, they were all silent, no one said a word no one made a face and no one moved either. They were all thinking it, I know they were. I could feel my head buzzing from the thought 'It should have been me' before I knew it i darted off into a random direction, they didn't call me or chase me but like I said I don't blame them. I was running through the forest that was near by the more I ran the clearer my destination.

I came out of the forest and looked down at the city of Magnolia I was on top of the highest cliff, I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"Are you happy Gray? I admit it I'm miserable and I can't deal with the guilt anymore, I'll make us even!" I yelled out to myself, I started making my way towards the cliff side.

Every step I took had a different memory of me and Gray. Good times and bad times both, I am a horrible friend. I was standing on top of the cliff with not even enough space for my toe move without feeling the air underneath it. I took a deep breath and got ready to make an unchangeable mistake.

_I'm sorry, I really am._

"Natsu!" A voice called out to me, it was coming from behind me, I heard it before and it was honestly too good to be true, I turned around to this vague image of something that was precious to my that I lost before. Floating in the air, as thing as smoke but still visible for me to see without a doubt I knew it was that thing I wanted the most.

"Gray."

**Hey guys i hope you liked the new chapter. Sorry about not updating school is really a big issue for me, but no worries its almost done and i wont have to worry about it anymore! **

**P.S. If they are any anime drawers out there people private message me im working on something and i would love someone to help me :D please! please review !**


	3. Spirits Left Behind

_I couldn't believe. Standing there in front of me in a specter form was my best form was none other then my best friend. He was see through and floating but I didn't care I still ran to him and jumped on him in an embrace, surprisingly I can hold onto him._

"Gray! How did you come back from the dead bro?! I'm so happy to see you!" I exclaimed excitedly, I didn't care if he was a ghost or a bullfrog I haven't been this happy in my whole entir_e life._

"Alright, okay already get off me Natsu what are you trying to do finish me off for good?!" Gray said thrashing about, I was still stronger than him but I got off him and stood up, I tried to stretch out a hand to help him but he just simply floated back up.

"Don't take this the wrong way buddy but how come you're alive?" I asked him bluntly. Gray just shook his head.

"Heh, one hell of a 'hello' Natsu. To tell you the truth I don't know myself. I remember it like I was sleeping for a really long time and then I just woke up to all of you guys standing over me, and I realized, I'm actually just a ghost now." Gray explained I thought it was sort of weird but I didn't care, all that mattered was the fact that he was back.

"We have to go tell the others come on!" I ran a couple steps until I was stopped by an invisible wall. It made a loud thud noise as if I ran it to glass. "What the fuck?!" I said tapping on this invisible force field.

"Natsu stop. Like I said I saw _all_ of you above me, I tried talking to all of you but none of you could see me, well at that time at least. It's highly likely that you can only see me because of your close life death experience and also the fact that you felt guilty." Gray explained as if he knew but I knew he was as just as confused as I was.

"Maybe It's because we share a special bond!" I concluded but Gray's reaction was a surprise, the fact that he didn't have one.

"Stop joking around Natsu. I came back for a reason but it wouldn't be because of something like that. Maybe it's something like helping you guys get closure, watching all of you talk right now was like watching strangers at a social function."

Doesn't that mean we were talking just fine then?"

"No it means it was _forced. _No one really wants to talk at a social function they just to that because they have to. Realistically would you go to a party and distance yourself from everyone and watch everyone do the same or are you just going to find some enjoyment in something that can't be helped? That's how humans life, I guess not me anymore I am dead after all." Gray explained, he chuckled at the few last words he said. He's as wise as he is morbid but those are all positive quirks to his personality.

"So that means you heard everything then?" I questioned him knowing the answer.

"Yeah, it pains me to see you guys like this, it really does...do you really feel like it's your fault Natsu?"

"Yeah, if I didn't joke around in the road none of this would've happened. To be honest I think about that day everytime something reminds me of you and I think 'it should have been me' I feel really bad and I'm really sorry." I apologized to him, again no reaction.

"Heh, same old Natsu. I think I know what I came back for. Well not so much came back but why I was left behind. I have to reunite you guys together. Probably?" He said unsure, it was just like Gray to put us ahead of himself.

"I'll help you accomplish that buddy, since you are my best friend!" I cheered talking on the role of his sidekick in this almost impossible mission

"I would love to believe that...well anyways I'm going to test out my 'ghostly' abilities I'll come over to your house when I'm done later." With that Gray flew off. Something is different with him or rather something is still bothering him from before the accident I may be dense but my gut is telling me something isn't right. Not just because he's a ghost, not even the fact that were trying to do the impossible, heck not even the fact the I'm the only one that can see him, something bad is going to happen, no matter what I won't lose Gray again I swear to myself I'll spend every moment we have now as a happy one.


End file.
